


Call of Chernabog info (old version)

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Informational, May be edited as necessary, REFERENCES ABOUND, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Information about my biggest BATIM AU idea: a paranormal AU where the cartoon demon was based on a real being.Note: I am redoing the AU, but will keep this version up for archival purposes.





	1. Character List

(Main Characters)

Bendy (Bendiphion): A shadow demon. Though he was born in the demon realm, he was brought to the human world by his mother for his own safety. After her death, he befriended Joey, who created a cartoon based on him.  
-Can take on a stronger form possessing claws and wings; some knowledge of demon magic  
-His small size is due to the fact that he is still quite young, having just entered adolescence.  
-Upon reaching demonic puberty, he developed a prehensile tail, which he sometimes uses as an extra limb.  
Ideal VA: Greg Cipes/Veronica Taylor or Sarah Natochenny (young)

Boris: An enchanted wolf, given the ability to walk upright and speak. As a cub, he was transformed by a potion given to him by Bendy's mother, to make him a guardian for her son. Shortly before the the story begins, he was fatally injured by Cagnazzo, forcing Joey to transfer his soul into a new body, which resembles his cartoon counterpart.  
-Lupine senses and strength  
-His new body is more durable, having originally been a stone statue.  
-He is deeply loyal to those he cares for, especially Bendy.  
Ideal VA: Yuri Lowenthal (present/young)

Joey Drew: Former head of Sillyvision. During a trip to Europe, he met Bendy and Boris, bringing them back to the United States. In the years that followed, he meticulously studied the paranormal world, acquiring a vast trove of knowledge. He acts primarily as a guide to the team, providing exposition on all they discover and encounter.  
-Experienced mage, no particular specialty  
-Knowledge of various aspects of the paranormal world  
-Speaks German, Italian, and Infernal (the demonic language)  
Ideal VA: Darren Dunstan/Dee Bradley Baker (past)

Henry Walters: Former animator. Although he's known Joey since they met in college, he had no idea that Bendy was real until Joey called him back. Though he is the last one to return to the studio, he is the first to uncover his gift, learning how to use runes for various effects. He prefers to use a pen as a focus aid, although he doesn't need one to use magic.  
-Mage, specializes in runes  
-His knowledge of runes is largely derived from a book he borrowed from Joey, which he never got to return.  
Ideal VA: George Newburn or David Hayter/Scott Menville (past)

Sammy Lawrence: Former music director. After entering Purgatorio, he encounters Marzanna, and helps her say goodbye to Bendy. Throughout the story, he mellows out considerably, although he still tends to make snarky comments.  
-Able to communicate with and channel spirits; later learns to manipulate spiritual energy, often shaping it into a sword  
-He is an expert on Biblical lore, since his father was a church Reverend. However, the two never got along--in fact, Sammy didn't bother attending the Reverend's funeral.  
Ideal VA: Jason Marsden

Alice: An angel of the Order of Powers. She finds Susie and stays with her until they catch up with the others. During this time, they confront Zuul and Barbariccia, the former of whom flees, leaving behind the Soul Gem of the angel Ramiel. Alice develops a strong bond with Susie, eventually creating a psychic link between them.  
-Knowledge of angel magic, mental bond with Susie  
-She is kind and highly empathetic, especially towards Bendy and Susie. However, she is not afraid to use her beauty to manipulate others, and is no pushover in a fight.  
-She sees Bendy as something akin to a little brother.  
Ideal VA: Hynden Walch

Susie Campbell: Former voice actress for Alice Angel. After entering Purgatorio, she meets the real Alice, and the two stick together until they catch up with the others. During this time, they confront Zuul and Barbariccia, the latter of whom is slain by Susie after she bonds with Ramiel's Soul Gem.  
-Able to manipulate electricity due to bonding with Ramiel's Soul Gem (the soul of an angel in physical form), mental bond with Alice  
-She used to have feelings for Sammy, but never told him. After leaving Sillyvision, she married another man, though they later split up. During that time, she had a daughter named Robin.  
Ideal VA: Amy Birnbaum

Norman Polk: Former band conductor. After entering Purgatorio, he manages to avoid the enemies through his newly awakened psionic abilities. He develops an interest in paranormal lore, which Joey is happy to teach him about.  
-Psychic with telepathic and telekinetic abilities; immune to mind-altering effects  
-He's married with two sons; Lee and Kirby.  
Ideal VA: Phil LaMarr

Wally Franks: Former janitor. After entering Purgatorio, he encounters Tohu, managing to kill him after a difficult struggle. Due to being splashed by Tohu's blood, he develops shapeshifting abilities. Although he mostly acts as the comic relief, he proves himself a valuable asset to the team.  
-Endowed with potent shapeshifting powers through doppelgänger blood  
-He is immune to Bletilla's pheromones due to his brain's plasticity.  
-While he primarily uses his powers in a comical manner, he does get into body horror territory when things get really bad.  
Ideal VA: Nathan Vetterlain

(Allies)

Shereol: A shadow demon, and older brother of Bendy. Originally siding with the other sons of Chernabog, he begins to have doubts about killing Bendy. Eventually, he chooses to switch sides, telling the team about the prophecy regarding his brother.  
-Can take on a stronger form possessing claws and wings; knowledge of demon magic  
-His form is very similar to Inked Bendy in canon, albeit with two cloven-hooved feet, no bowtie, claws, and visible eyes. When he first appears, he had ink over his eyes because he'd been stuffed into the Ink Machine by Tohu and Bohu as a prank.  
-His name is a corruption of Sheol, the Hebrew Bible's term for the underworld.  
Ideal VA: Michael Rosenbaum

Bletilla: A plant demon, and half-sister of Bendy. The only daughter of Chernabog, she chose not to accompany her siblings to the human world, remaining in her garden. She offers her aid after Norman saves her garden from being destroyed.  
-Manipulates plants; exudes pheromones from her skin which can alter emotions  
-She appears as a young woman with green skin, bright red hair, and red orchids growing from her wrists and shoulders. She also wears a dress made of leaves and purple flower petals.  
-Her name comes from a kind of orchid.  
Ideal VA: Vanessa Marshall

(Enemies)

Chernabog: Demon god, ruler of the Kingdom of Dis, and father of Bendy. It was prophesied that he would be slain at the hands of one of his sons ("born on the Night of Walpurgis, raised in the mortal realm"). He sent his other sons after Bendy upon learning he was still alive, determined to prevent the prophecy from coming true.  
-Wields dark magics of considerable strength;  
-Chernabog was inspired by his appearance in Fantasia, and resembles a fusion of Disney's version and Inked Bendy.  
Ideal VA: Kevin Michael Richardson or James Spader

Malacoda: Ice demon. As the eldest of Chernabog's sons, he is the leader. He has absolutely no patience for betrayal or incompetence, even from family members. He is killed by Bendy.  
-Power over cold and ice  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Jason Marsden

Scarmiglione: Fire demon. He is killed by Henry.  
-Power over fire  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Quinton Flynn

Rubicante: Wind demon. He is killed by Sammy.  
-Power over wind  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Ted Lewis

Alichino: Metal demon. He is killed by Joey.  
-Power over metal  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Chick Vennera

Tohu and Bohu: Doppelgänger demons, possessing vast shapeshifting abilities. Tohu dies when his head is crushed by the Ink Machine's gears. Bohu is killed when Wally decapitates him.  
-Their names are derived from the phrase tohu-wa-bohu, which can be interpreted as 'formless and empty,' and refers to the state of the earth before Creation.  
Ideal VA: Lauren Tom

Zuul: Time manipulator. When Joey escapes into Purgatorio, Zuul tries to stop him by rewinding time, but the gate was already active, it failed. As a result of his attempt, any human passing through Joey's Purgatorio gate is reverted to the age they were at when the gate was created (30 years before the story begins). He is killed by Alice.  
-He is unable to stop or rewind time in Purgatorio.  
-His name is derived from one of the servants of Gozer in the original Ghostbusters.  
Ideal VA: Eric Stuart

Vinzclortho: Space manipulator. He is killed by Norman.  
-His abilities let him distort space (stretching, compressing, bending, and the like), though it has no effect on living beings.  
-His name is derived from one of the servants of Gozer in the original Ghostbusters.  
Ideal VA: Frank Welker

Barbariccia: Water demon. He tracks down Alice and Susie and attempts to kill them both with aid from Zuul, but after Zuul flees, he is forced to fight Susie, who kills him.  
-Power over water  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Thomas Dekker

Cagnazzo: Earth demon. He is responsible for fatally injuring Boris during the initial attack on the studio. The group later encounters him at the second portal, and Boris kills him.  
-Power over earth  
-His name is derived from a member of the Malebranche, a troop of demons from Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: John DiMaggio

(Other Characters)

Marzanna: Shadow demon and Bendy & Shereol's mother. When Bendy was born, she attempted to conceal his date of birth, but after Emese learned the truth, she was forced to flee to the human world. Raising her son in relative isolation, she was ultimately hunted down and slain, though she was able to protect her son. Her spirit later finds its way to Sillyvision through Purgatorio where she, with help from Sammy, is able to speak to Bendy one last time.  
-Could take on a stronger form possessing claws and wings; knowledge of demon magic  
-Her name comes from a Slavic goddess of winter and death.  
Ideal VA: Idina Menzel

Vesna: Mother of Malacoda, Scarmiglione, Rubicante, Alichino, Barbariccia, Cagnazzo, & Bletilla. She aided Marzanna's escape, sending one of her handmaidens along to help. After Chernabog learned of Bendy's survival, Vesna fled, delivering information to the resistance. She takes part in the final battle, but dies at the hands of Geryon.  
-Her name comes from a Slavic fertility goddess.  
Ideal VA: Bella Hudson

Emese: Doppelgänger demon and mother of Tohu & Bohu. She is killed by Marzanna prior to the story after learning that Bendy's true day of birth, which indicated his role in a prophecy.  
-Her name comes from a renowned Hungarian queen.  
Ideal VA: Jennifer Hale

Perchta: Mother of Zuul & Vinzclortho. She aided Marzanna's escape, sending one of her handmaidens along to help. After Chernabog learned of Bendy's survival, Perchta was executed.  
-Her name comes from a Germanic goddess.  
Ideal VA:

Nimrod: Leader of the rebel movement in Dis.  
-His name comes from one of the giants appearing in Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Dave Fennoy

Ephialtes, Otos, Antaeus, Tityos, Typhon, and Echidna: Members of the rebel movement.  
-Their names are derived from giants appearing in Dante's Inferno (Ephialtes, Otus, Antaeus, Tityos, and Typhon), and from Typhon's mate in Greek mythology (Echidna).

Brocken: General of Chernabog's armies.  
-His name is derived from the Brocken spectre.  
Ideal VA: John C. McGinley

Geryon: General of Chernabog's armies.  
-His name comes from a giant in Greek mythology, who is depicted as "the Monster of Fraud" in Dante's Inferno.  
Ideal VA: Ron Perlman


	2. Trailer

(Logo for theMeatly Games comes up, followed by [insert movie company]'s logo. We see an animated Bendy cheerfully moving up and down, only to be replaced by a shot of a more realistic version--slightly taller, with catlike eyes and a pointed tail--looking down at someone.

Text: Bendy is a little devil thing...

(Shot of Bendy helping Henry to his feet, the latter clearly confused and shocked by Bendy's presence.)

Joey: I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.

Text: But he didn't start on the silver screen.

(Shots of Henry, Bendy, Sammy, Boris, Susie, Alice, Norman, and Wally fighting various enemies, including the Spawn of Chernabog.)

Text: The secrets of his past are unlocking.

(Shot of Chernabog viewing the group through a magical mirror.)

Chernabog: You will not stop me!

(Shot of Shereol emerging from behind a wall. Shot of Sammy being possessed by Marzanna. Shot of Susie bonding with Ramiel's Soul Gem. Shot of Norman looking around in fear. Shot of Wally screaming in pain as his body is altered by Tohu's blood.)

Text: His destiny is waiting.

(Shot of Chernabog's army entering the mortal realm, led by their king, Brocken, and Geryon.)

Nimrod: If we can't stop Chernabog, all hope is lost.

Text: But he won't be facing it alone.

(Shot of Henry holding out a hand, which Bendy takes. Shot of Bendy and Boris hugging. Shot of Alice and Susie looking at each other and nodding. Shot of the group doing a hand stack.)

Bendy: Let's do this.

(Brief 'lock and load' montage of the group preparing for battle.)

Title Card: Call of Chernabog

(Shot of Bendy outside a portal to the mortal realm. With a determined look, he steps through.)


End file.
